onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuboshi
| occupation = Chef | residence = Little East Blue | jva = Seiji Sasaki |Funi eva = Shawn Gann }} Mitsuboshi is a cook and owner of Baratie in Little East Blue. Appearance Mitsuboshi is a middle-aged skinny man with small eyes and a slightly elongated nose, missing one of his teeth and has black, wavy hair upwards together with a generous knob of the same color. He wears a chef common clothes, a hat and a long white apron. The neck has a blue scarf tied. Personality Mitsuboshi is very friendly and seems to be a great lover of food, as well as a great admirer of Zeff for his talent for cooking, regarding him as a sort of idol and role model. Mitsuboshi is very proud of his restaurant and the island. When his restaurant was damaged by Corto, he charged the pirate with a frying pan, even though he knew he would lose. Later, he also stood up against the Amigo Pirates with the other townspeople to protect the island and Boss, even though he was shot in the arm. Abilities and Powers Mitsuboshi is shown to be a proficient and talented chef. He taught himself Zeff's recipes by frequently visiting the Baratie. This was shown after Sanji witnessed his cooking skills, to which he commented Mitsuboshi was a better chef than Zeff. He is not seen to possess much strength, or weapon experience. He does, however, have great courage, because he stood up with the rest of the islanders to fight against the Amigo Pirates to protect Boss. When doing so, he fought with a frying pan and a ladle, which he most likely isn't skilled at fighting with. History Past Mitsuboshi once met Zeff during the early days of the Baratie. He loved the cooking style of Zeff and even wanted to steal some of his recipes. He also wanted to copy Zeff's idea of putting a restaurant in the middle of the ocean, but said he didn't have enough courage and ambition to do so. He went to the restaurant as much as possible when he was thinking about the idea so he could figure out what the recipes were just by tasting them so often. Little East Blue Arc Mitsuboshi would later build the restaurant he named "Little Baratie", which was designed to look similar to Zeff's. After Sanji provided him with a taste of his cooking, he felt a bit of nostalgia from his days with Zeff. After a sip of wine, Mitsuboshi asks if he used the same recipe he learned from his time with Zeff. Sanji replies "It is identical to the old man's". Mitsuboshi later cooks a feast for the Straw Hats, since they are idolized by the island's inhabitants. The townspeople and the crew begin the celebration and feast when the Amigo Pirates arrive and demand that Boss be handed over. After a first refusal, Corto throws explosive maracas onto the part of the island behind him, resulting in a massive explosion. Debris falls on the townspeople, and part of the Little Baratie sign lands at Mitsuboshi's feet. Enraged, the cook charges Corto, who commands one of his subordinates to shoot him. The bullet hits Mitsuboshi in the arm. Corto then demands that Boss be handed over again. After a second refusal, the pirates fight Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. When the three, as well as Boss, are defeated, the citizens of the town, including Mitsuboshi, prepare to fight the pirates to save Boss and their island. Boss then molts his skin and is almost defeated when Luffy and the others become freed by Boss's fire-breath. While Luffy fights Largo, the townspeople and the other Straw Hats help by fighting Corto and the rest of the Amigo Pirates. After the Amigo Pirates are defeated, Mitsuboshi is seen cooking a meal as the Straw Hats depart the island. Major Battles *Mitsuboshi vs. Corto *Little East Blue inhabitants and the Straw Hat Pirates vs. the Amigo Pirates References Site Navigation fr:Mitsuboshi it:Mitsuboshi Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Cooks Category:Non-Canon East Blue Characters Category:Little East Blue Characters